


Cat's hair in my Nose

by Aurorita



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorita/pseuds/Aurorita
Summary: There's always room for cats





	Cat's hair in my Nose

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine. All belong to Gene roddenberry or paramount, just imagining the characters day by day life

It's 1 am, midnight shift is having a quiet shift. No alien attacks, no federation bigwigs harassing them, no emergency warp speeds to any destination. Even Captain Kirk is sleeping peacefully, no sleep depletion tonight. While good ole country Doctor McCoy hasn't noticed that the good Captain hasn't called for sleep stimulation for his insomnia, probably because the good Doctor's mind is focused on mending the broken bones of engineering technician Katien, who fell while attempting to tighten the screw on second level in Engineering. Doctor McCoy looks at young crewwoman who broke her hand while not using a safety harness. Doctor McCoy shakes his head and just thinks, "why do starships crews always think they are invincible?!"  
While back in Captain Kirk's cabin, there's a small orange tabby kitty sleeping on the Captain's hips and softly purring. How did he/she get in? When did the kitty get in? Exactly how did the kitty get to the Captain's cabin without being noticed or detected? That's for Mr. Spock and Scotty to investigate and make adjustments to security. At least the Captain isn't allergic to the orange tabby kitty or the crew would be hearing alot of sneezing on that corridor. Anyway, the kitty is easing the tension of the Captain, enough to have a peaceful sleep night, sadly, it can't be every night. In a few minutes the wake up alarm is going to go off, causing the Kirk to wake, move and stretch causing the kitty to fall off, stretch, jump off the bed and under the bed..Kirk gets up and feels physically "good". Kirk takes a sonic sonic shower, dresses and walks to the door, but he hears a small "mew, he turns as he does, his body heat triggers the cabin doors, which open, at which the orange tabby kitty runs out, which the door slide shut, but as Kirk turns again, cabin doors slide open, Kirk walks out "hmmm".  
He meets Mr. Spock for a quick breakfast, at their table and play a hand of chess. Mr. Spock brings Kirk, his black coffee and toast while he has his Vulcan tea and biscuits. "Seems the good Doctor sleep stimulation has help you have a peaceful night Captain", says Mr. Spock. Kirk give him smirk and says "you ever get strange feeling while you sleeping, know that it isn't right but it feels too good not to end it?" Mr Spock response is two slanted eyebrows disappearing under his solid neat black bangs. Kirk shakes his head, " I guess that's a no". As they continue to eat, and play a hand of chess, Spock decides to wait to give reports that he's receiving, especially a missing cat report, especially particular orange tabby kitty. Kirk feels his nose being tickled and touches it with his forefinger, sees orange hair??? Really?? Sighs and tells Mr. Spock, " the computer doing the laundry needs overhaul, my pants has some kind of string or hair,".again Mr. Spock response is one slanted eyebrow going high under black bangs.


End file.
